The Man Behind the Camera
by Kelpurple90
Summary: There's a killer loose in YogTowers, and only one person knows about it. The person filming the murders for a 'show'. Contains Yogscast.


A/N: In honour of the return of YogTours, I decided to do this little fanfiction. If you haven't seen YogTours, then you _might_ want to before you read this. It's on Turps' channel (Yogscast Turpster). It's not like you have to, but it might make more sense that way.

* * *

I am the one behind the camera. The one who witnesses the psycho kill my friends, co-workers, and is forced to say nothing. I wait in fear, as one by one they all fall, waiting for my turn. I will be last, I hope. The first death was a shock. Axed in the neck. So violent...he dropped dead to the ground in an instant. He warned me not to say a word, or I would be next. So, I did as he said, and stayed quiet. After we stopped recording, I had to see. I knelt beside his body, and he was indeed dead. At first I thought it might have been a joke, but no. He was truly dead, and his body was already cold and still. He was too young.

The next time we recorded, I thought I saw him. A ghost, I presume, caught on camera. Or maybe he was alive. I discarded the thought as we went to the next room. The end was the same, but even slower; a sword through the stomach. It made it harder for me. I had never thought this of him, being so funny and kind. I guess everyone has their secrets, though. Again, he warned me to say nothing, and again I checked the body. Just like the last, still and cold. Yet another, dead.

People were beginning to notice when we began the next video. He played it off as a joke, to his next unsuspecting victim. The naive man...shot dead. It was becoming a routine. Soon maybe I wouldn't be so shocked when they were killed; I was already becoming accustomed to it. Something I **didn't** want to be used to. But, as always, the warning came and then the checks. I almost got excited, thinking that I felt a pulse or something. I checked twice, and realised it was just my imagination. These deaths...I knew every single one, and I could do nothing about it. The only thing I could think now was: 'At least it was quick'.

The poor owls, witnessing their owner's death. A 'prop' from Assassin's Creed. Though, it turned out to be more than just a prop. Straight into the neck, as he gently lowered her to the ground. It could have been called graceful, if it weren't for the fact that she was now dead. He didn't bother warning me this time. He knew I was used to it, as he was used to my constant checking. But this time, I needed to do _something_. I had to tell SOMEONE. Knowing the plans of the office, and that the rooms were changing, I decided to go to the next logical option – the three newcomers to YogTowers. They listened to my warnings, even before I had to show them anything. They thanked me for the warning, and became prepared with various weapons. Maybe I have saved these three, just maybe.

It wasn't enough. I warned them, and they had weapons, but still he beat them. Killed two of them, and left the third in pain. At least I saved one of them. That's all I could think about – One of them was alive, so I helped them in some way. I don't think that it's any consolation, as the other two still had the same fate as the ones before them, but it was a start. After we finished, he dropped the happy act he puts on, his emotionless, psychotic side showing. "**You** warned them." He grabbed me by my collar, slamming me against the wall. I winced, closing my eyes as I felt dizzy. "How else would they know? You warned them about me. That's why they had weapons. That's how they knew about this." I could feel his breath against my skin, hoping he wouldn't hurt me. "Now...you'd better keep quiet next time, or you'll find yourself dead, too." I nodded, opening my eyes a crack when he let go. When he was gone, I let out a sigh of relief. I ran back into the room, where the two dead remained on the floor and the third was kneeling beside them. I had no words, and neither did he. All he did was nod in gratitude. If it weren't for me, he would also be dead. But, for some reason, I didn't think he was safe yet. The psycho wouldn't give up that easily, would he? Not if he was going around killing everyone. He would try again. But, maybe not on recording, next time. Seeing the wounded alive, with his two dead friends, brought back the reality to me. I had almost started forgetting the truth – people were dying each day because of this 'show' we were putting on. I wished I had acted sooner, and maybe saved someone else. But I was useless, scared, terrified. All because of one person. Someone we all trusted, and had for many years. Inside he was this psychopath, and nobody knew. Nobody but me, the man behind the camera, forced to keep this secret at the price of my life. This is the truth behind the 'show' - YogTours. A way to kill everyone whilst making it a _joke_.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I didn't use any names, if I'm honest. It adds something to it, that names would take away. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it~ 868 words, if you were wondering. I know it's short, but it's supposed to be a little short one-shot. Maybe I'll update it as YogTours continues. I dunno. Maybe xD One shots are quite easy to write: I literally wrote all of this just a bit earlier (I started around an hour ago?). So, I might do more, if I come up with these little ideas overnight. Though, this technically wasn't my idea; it became this itself from the videos, and the comments. I just used the cameraman's POV since it's different than just a third person POV or Turps' Psycho POV. And one shots are a break from the bigger stories and gives me a little more time on them~


End file.
